Somewhat of a Halo TNG crossover
by nvrfree4eternity
Summary: A "what if" story. The "what if" scenario asks "what if the Federation, specifically Picard and his crew, were to encounter a divided Covenant where one faction is led by the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae lead the other.
1. Info

This is a work in progress

This was made by one hardcore Star TrekTM fan (me) and one hardcore HaloTM fan (my friend)

NOTE: This is completely a "what if" story. The "what if" scenario asks "what if the Federation, specifically Picard and his crew, were to encounter a divided Covenant where one faction is led by the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae lead the other. The source material solely comes from TNG and the Halo universe so anything else (and a few things from ST: TOS) is not involved.

The Covenant is divided into two factions: the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. The Prophets of Truth and Mercy have gained some support from the other Prophets (San 'Shyuum) and have gone over to the Jiralhanae side, while the rest join the Sangheili. Other species have also divided and taken sides, such as the Unggoy, the Kig-Yar, and the Mgalekgolo. In short, it's been full blown civil war between the Covenant.

The Forerunner are not exactly what they are in the Halo universe. Here, we have made them an ancient, technologically advanced, and extinct race that the Covenant believes to be gods. The techs they find are, in the Covenant's beliefs, to be gifts from the gods and are to be used for a) religious conversion b) interstellar travel or c) war. In order to make the Covenant more threatening in the ST universe, there have been some modifications:

There is no Flood. The purpose of Halo rings that are found is shrouded in mystery, yet the knowledge of their power is documented.

The Covenant are able to understand each other species' language with no problems.

Slipspace is almost instantaneous to ensure quick and easy mobility that can outmaneuver the_ Enterprise-D_ and other Federation ships.

Though plasma is ineffective against thermal blasters, the concentration is higher and denser, packing a more powerful punch.

The main thing to look at is how the Federation reacts to the Covenant. Things like "take no prisoners" will be brought up constantly, as well as the process of glassing a planet. Furthermore, there will be casualties that would never happen in the show or movies (except those damn new movies. I only accept them because they are giving us an AU theme). Without further ado, enjoy!


	2. The Impure Truth

_Location unknown _

Sangheili Imperial Fleet Master Uzar 'Vadumee watched as his fleet glassed the unknown planet, flushing out the heretics and their Jiralhanae leaders. Sangheili Arbiter Thuul 'Putumee walked next to his brother.

"You're alive," Uzar said.

"Until we, the Chosen, have cleansed the Filth, I will continue to claim victory in battle," Thuul explained with little need. A former heretic, Thuul was shunned by the Council by speaking against the pro-Jiralhanae reforms, branded a heretic, and was "killed". Now Thuul spends his time combating the Jiralhanae separatists. Uzar nodded, understanding what the Arbiter was saying.

"How long has it been, my brother? How long since the Jiralhanae Rebellion began?" the fleet master asked. Staring at the burning planet, as though it were the only thing he has ever known, Arbiter Thuul 'Putumee could only say,

"Long enough," Uzar bowed his head and began to walk back to his chair. A Kig-Yar ensign clicked and croaked.

"Fleet Master, we have detected several Slipspace ruptures," the ensign reported. Uzar growled softly.

"They can never accept their defeats with honor. Alert all ships to engage the Jiralhanae reinforcements. Leave none alive, _take no prisoners_!"

* * *

"The Sangheili scum have breached our shields and destroyed our engines! Fleet Master, we –" a holographic image of a Jiralhanae shipmaster flickered into nothing. Jiralhanae Fleet Master Sunquorto banged his fist as he watched his fleet crumble.

"How did this happen? You assured us that they were outnumbered!" Sunquorto roared at the hologram of the Prophet of Regret, a supporter of the Sangheili.

"I lied. I told you what you wanted to hear, in order to lead you to your deaths. You should blame yourself for being mindless puppets," the Prophet explained. Sunquorto growled.

"The Ancients will condemn you for this, False One! The Sangheili will –"

"The Sangheili will be victorious over the Jiralhanae and no one will suspect that I lead them to their demise. My former brothers of Truth and Mercy are foolish to believe that the Jiralhanae can overcome the might of the Sangheili," the San 'Shyuum retorted. The projection died as the ship's interior broke into numerous explosions. Sunquorto barely had any time to yell out a curse.


	3. Unsuccessful First Contact

_Captain's log, Stardate 48000.3. We are approaching an area where scanners have detected what can only be described as subspace ruptures._

In the meeting room, Lieutenant Commander Data explained the bizarre readings he and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge detected.

"And what you're saying Data is that this could be a form of warp technology?" First Officer William Riker asked, spectacle.

"We believe so, yes," Data replied. Will looked towards Captain Jean-Luc Picard, whose mind seemed elsewhere.

"We just want to study what's there. Nothing like this has been reported or documented," La Forge said. The two seemed eager for their arrival.

"Very well, but I don't want to stay too long, in case this…whatever poses a threat," Picard told his staff. They all stood up and left accordingly.

*/*/*/*

When the Enterprise exited warp, nothing could prepare for the images of carnage they saw. The space around the planet in front of them was littered with destroyed ships. The planet was filled with craters and the atmosphere was pitch black with smoke. It was as if a century old war had just ended.

"Shields up, red alert!" Riker yelled. Debris was everywhere in the Enterprise's path.

"Mr. Data, where are we?" Picard asked.

"This area of space has yet to be explored, Captain," was Data's response.

"Any idea on what happened here?" Riker asked.

"No, sir,"

"Captain, scanners show that we are surrounded by numerous unknown vessels. Scanners read at least thirty ships of similar size and one ship of…" Lieutenant Worf began to say but trail off.

"Mr. Worf?" Picard asked. Worf straightened himself, but was unable to disperse his surprised look.

"Sir, there is a ship that extends to at least forty kilometers,"

"Where?" Riker asked, equally surprised. A ship that massive would be impossible to miss.

"Above us," Worf reported. As if on cue, the ship slowly came into view. Riker looked to Picard.

"Do you suppose they caused all this?"

"Quite possible, Number One. Open a channel and see if they wish to talk," Captain Picard ordered.

"Aye, sir," Worf replied. A small bleep rang out. "They have accepted the channel, audio only,"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation. I ask of you your –" Picard begun, only to be interrupted by a several different series of grunts, growls, and roars. The language was difficult to follow, but two words were repeated several times: Sangheili and Jiralhanae.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Fleet Master, we are receiving a communications request from the unknown ship that arrived. Orders?" the Kig-Yar ensign reported. Sitting on his commanders' chair, observing his fleet conclude their bombardment, Uzar told his crew to accept it. There was no hologram projecting. Uzar looked to the ensign.

"Audio only, Fleet Master," Uzar grunted. He disliked the idea of talking to an unknown life form. The audio was strange and whatever language the speaker was talking in, it was one that the Prophets had yet discovered. After hearing a few seconds of the babble, Uzar decided enough was enough.

"You have the honor of speaking to the Sangheili Fleet Master Uzar 'Vadumee. State your allegiance and purpose. Choose your words carefully, otherwise I will order your destruction and your ship will join the Jiralhanae," no answer. Sangheili Arbiter Thuul approached.

"They are probably allies of those that suffered from the Jiralhanae, brother. Perhaps a more lighter tone would be appropriate,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Arbiter! As a Sangheili Fleet Master, I am sworn to destroy all enemies of the Order!"

"As am I! But the Jiralhanae fleet has been destroyed and the survivors are being flushed out and executed on that planet, which could have sent for their allies to help them!"

"Our scanners detected no signal other than the Jiralhanae!" Uzar held a lot of respect for the Arbiter, but sometimes he felt that his brother was…too peaceful for a Sangheili.

"That does not mean we act like the Jiralhanae and destroy everything that we do not recognize! We must act as Sangheili and be patient!" Arbiter Thuul yelled. Uzar, beginning to understand the Arbiter's point, nodded his head.

"So what do you suggest we do? It is quite clear that communication is impossible,"

"I will notify the Hierarchs, request that they send the Oracle to act as our translator," the Arber said after some thought. Uzar nodded and gave an order to his fleet that they be on standby.


End file.
